


Morphe

by Maur



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maur/pseuds/Maur
Summary: Zhenya's in love again, and that means old loves may return.





	Morphe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/gifts).



The thing about bringing an omega home was that it was so much easier when you already _had_ an omega.

Not that it was the first time Anna had seen his house in Pittsburgh, of course, and she'd been living at his places in Moscow and Magnitogorsk. Still, this was the first time she was coming to live in the home where he spent most of the year, and he couldn't help thinking it was the real test. If it displeased her, she'd drop her ring on the threshold like a bride from the old days, and turn right around and go home.

It looked okay as he parked in front of it, but anything could have happened inside while he was away. There could be dust. There could be _bugs_.

She laid her hand on his on the wheel, slim fingers slipping easily between his. He lifted it to his lips.

"Jet lag already?" she teased gently, and he looked at her, her face pale and soft with weariness and affection. Nothing to worry about; she was as eager to fall into a pile of pillows as he.

"We have to stay up longer," he said, and she groaned and drooped her head. "I know best, I've done this before."

"Of course you do." She kissed his cheek and then got out of the car, heading to the back like she expected to carry her own bag. Zhenya might have his slack moments, but he wasn't that terrible an alpha. He loaded up with his gearbag and their cases, and then fumbled the duplicate keys out of his pocket and threw them to Anna with a show of casualness. 

The first breath of his house was fresh with a hint of polish, which meant at least some of his coming-home emails had been received by various service agencies. While Anna was taking her coat off, he stuck his head into the bathroom - shining, lemon-scented - and then jogged to the kitchen, bright with morning sunlight through sparkling clean windows. When he opened the refrigerator, he found Anna's brand of sparkling water among the fresh groceries, and he let his worry ease as he grabbed a couple of bottles and went through to the sitting room to find her slumped down into her favourite armchair, long legs stretched out.

"Don't nap," he scolded, and she yawned at him, letting her jaw gape and her pink tongue curl up. "Drink some water, here." 

"It's my house. I'll do what I want." Her lips quirked as she tried to conceal a smile, and Zhenya's chest puffed up.

God, he hadn't had this in _so long_. He was an idiot for claiming to enjoy the single life. He wanted to run right out and pick up another three omegas, set them in the house and watch them settle in. He wanted to put his computer in her lap and invite her to order new curtains and furniture to redecorate to her tastes.

"We could go out, I suppose," she mused, and for a moment he thought she'd read his mind. "We'll definitely fall asleep here. We could go and get food."

"I have food," he protested, and she smiled fondly.

"Of course you do. Everything is perfect. But to stay awake, you know..."

"We'll ask Ksenia to come over," Zhenya said, on a flash of brilliance. He couldn't bear Anna leaving so soon after she'd arrived. "They only got back a few days ago, they won't mind help staying awake. And Ksenia can give you all the team's email addresses." He nudged her handbag towards her so she could get her phone out.

"Why do I need those?" She opened her sleepy eyes wide. "Don't you know them?"

"Not all the girls." He couldn't be expected to keep up; hockey players had the means and the will to collect quite the stable. "You'll need to invite them, if we're going to have a party."

"My English is so bad, Zhenya. Just ask the team to come," Anna said, and he huffed and crouched down beside her chair, grabbed her hand and nipped at the fingers.

"You _live here_ now," he said. "I'm not inviting men into my house."

"I thought they were laxer about those things here." She fished for her phone and hooked a lipstick, then a tube of mints. He kissed her fingertips, nails glossy as a car hood under his lips.

"They are, they are. I'll invite them later, but - you just moved in. I'm not inviting them now. Tanger will give me shit." He'd _never_ invited Tanger to his house; he'd never needed to. Flower brought him. 

For Zhenya to visit the Letang-Laflamme-Larosee family, Sid would come by and pick Zhenya up, sitting outside in his car and sending impatient texts while Zhenya finished getting ready. He wouldn't need to now; Zhenya could just go with Anna. But maybe...

"They're coming over," Anna said, not looking up from her phone as her nail skated across the screen. "But Ksenia said you have to help me write the emails."

"Ugh," he said, but... maybe he'd be able to get Sid to do it. If he'd come over.

 

Sid didn't come over. Anna settled in, and Zhenya found his worn towels replaced, and the rug in the bedroom changed, and a new, squashy chair in the hall, perfect for sitting down and taking off your shoes. The jars in the refrigerator, upended so the last bits of sauce would slide towards the mouth, filled him with joy every time he opened the door. When he paid his credit card bill, he felt a swell of entirely disproportionate pride to pay off the gas Anna had filled up the SUV with.

Every morning he woke up with strands of Anna's hair sticking to his lips; she had a silk pillowcase to keep from messing up her hair, and it did no good at all, because she fidgeted her carefully woven braid down every night. He carefully picked hair out of his mouth, and thought, with slow and lazy thoughts, about how good life was.

He was blissfully happy. But not quite perfectly happy.

Sid hadn't been to Zhenya's house alone since his thing with Oksana had officially ended, for good, for real, finally. No one would have been scandalised, not even in Russia, but Sid liked to do things as they were supposed to be done.

Anna, with Zhenya's help, sent invitations for a pre-season party to all the women living with a Penguin. The omega women would bring their alphas, and the beta women would bring their mates, and the omega players would tag along with an alpha if they were feeling demure, or just show up if they were feeling bold. 

Some days Zhenya really agreed with all the equalist stuff about getting rid of outmoded traditions.

Other times, as he jostled Tanger and was jostled back, both of them fighting for space in Zhenya's entryway, he knew he could never resist his baser instincts. 

"Fuck off," he muttered under his breath as Tanger's sharp elbow landed in his ribs, and Anna and Vero and Catherine and Flower finished exchanging kisses and greetings and turned to look at them with expressions ranging from amusement to concealed amusement. "So happy you're here, pretty ladies always welcome, and Flower is okay too."

"Fuck you, I'm beautiful," Flower said, his smile shining, and Tanger unsubtly repositioned himself between Flower and Zhenya. "Let's at least get onto some carpet before you assholes wrestle."

Anna fussed over them and offered them drinks and asked if they knew everyone, and Zhenya sidled about with a bowl of chili smoked almonds until he could speak to Flower quietly. 

"You don't bring Sid?"

"He stayed with us last week, and headed off to the Hornqvists when they got into Pittsburgh." Zhenya's brows drew together, and Flower grinned at him and took a handful of almonds. "Funnily, that was also the day after Anna sent her invites round."

"So?" Zhenya could understand English fluently enough, but tracking Flower's conversational leaps was still a struggle at times. He followed Flower's gaze to Tanger, who was leaning on the back of Vero's chair, looking accusingly at Dumo, who was unsuccessfully trying to blend in with the wallpaper. Flower rolled his eyes.

"You know Tanger hates letting Sid go. No way he'd leave Sid _here_ if he brought him." He winked, unsubtly, and Zhenya's heart became a slow-motion firework, filling him up with sparkling colour.

"Okay, bye," he said before Flower could make fun of whatever his face was doing, and charged across the room to shove almonds at Matt Cullen. He'd trailed along with Ksenia and Seryozha, as his family hadn't moved to town yet and he and Gonch had formed some kind of old man alliance.

Colesy showed up with his mate, who Zhenya kissed on the corner of the mouth to demonstrate he wasn't impressed by beta territory. The Dupers came, and Duper straight-armed Zhenya in the face when he tried to kiss Carol-Lynne.

"Do you want mumps? Because that's how you get mumps," Duper threatened, and shouldered his way past. If Duper were an alpha, the team would have a brawl every day. 

The Hornqvists were late. Patric had four female omegas and a rotating cast of omega males, and someone was always slow to get ready. Sid trailed in their wake, with them but not, Zhenya thought, _with_ them. Zhenya made appropriate advances to Patric's women, and let himself be crowded away from them. He had Olli with him this week, interesting; Zhenya devoutly hoped Tanger wouldn't take it upon himself to squabble for possession. That would definitely ruin Sid's mood, and right now Sid looked soft and welcoming, lingering unnecessarily to straighten his coat on the hook.

Zhenya pinned Sid against the wall of the entryway and kissed him long and deep. Fuck, it had been years too long.

"Hi to you too," Sid said, as dry as he could be while pink and breathless. He was wearing scent, and his shirt was silky black fabric, the same shirt he wore while sliding up behind alphas at the club to buy their women drinks. Either he was going on somewhere, or he was in Zhenya's territory with _intent_.

"Yes, hello," Zhenya said, and kissed him again, until Tanger's finger jabbed him in the ribs.

"Get off, Sid needs to come say hi to my girls." 

"No, Anna hostess, she's first. It's _manners_ , Tanger, don't be rude. Also, Horny talking to Vero, you should go see." They glared at each other for a moment, and then Patric laughed somewhere in the house, and Tanger swooped away. Sid raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? If they fight..."

"Won't fight, love each other," Zhenya said impatiently. Sid's neck was crying out to have some marks placed on it, but Sid had to meet Anna, meet her properly outside of a handshake or a few shouted pleasantries in a crowded bar. He reluctantly stepped back. God, he hoped Anna liked Sid. _Everyone_ liked Sid. 

What if he'd talked Sid up too much, and Anna was already bored and resentful? He looked around, and didn't find her; all the alphas were present and accounted for, so Zhenya wasn't concerned. He patted Sid's butt. "Go kitchen, best behave, good impression."

Sid rolled his eyes, but he did check his hair, loose and ruffled, in the mirror before heading off. Zhenya breathed deep, and went to harass Beau, who hadn't come with an alpha and was therefore fair game for outrageous flirting.

He relaxed a bit when Sid helped Anna carry through a few bowls of snacks. Anna was laughing, and she showed no signs of abandoning the conversation to attend to other guests. Unfortunately, Tanger promptly herded Sid off for more hellos, his manner making it perfectly clear that he'd like to sit Sid down between Flower and Catherine and stand guard over the lot of them. 

Sid was always slippery, though, and he'd soon made his escape to chat with Phil Kessel, who'd backed into a corner with a glass of wine and looked mildly suspicious. Harmless; betas were mainly indifferent to alpha and omega alike. Sid wasn't going anywhere with Phil tonight. They seemed to be showing each other photos on their phones.

"When he get to know Kessel?" he groused to Tanger, who for once seemed ready to commiserate with Zhenya.

"He knows everyone. But I think he knows Phil's sister better, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows, in case Zhenya was too dim to catch the implication. "Sometimes in summer he visits Hilary Knight's… family, I guess." He made a face, like he wasn't sure what to say about that. Zhenya shrugged. If you could attract and keep omegas, you were an alpha. That was the _definition_ of being an alpha, whatever biology said. "Anyway, one of Knight's other omegas, her daughter definitely has Sid's eyes, so they're probably comparing baby pictures."

Sid was the most successful omega male Zhenya knew. Some days it seemed like half the NHL claimed a kid with Sid's distinctively shaped eyes or blinding smile. The NHL of twenty years from now would ring with unmusical giggles.

Zhenya pursed his lips. He'd very much like his own raucous, dimpled baby, with Anna's grace and slyness and Sid's soft heart. He'd done all he could, really, and now he could only hope for the best.

He collected up a few empty glasses and went in search of Anna. She was the kitchen again, refilling a chip bowl.

"Work so hard," he crooned, sweeping her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. She dropped the bag and turned in his arms, and he backed her into the pantry to explore her mouth deeper, slower, until he'd kissed away all her lipstick and rucked up her dress. 

"Sid _is_ an omega, isn't he?" she murmured in his ear, and Zhenya blinked the fog of lust away. He'd spent long enough dwelling on Sid's charms it was briefly confusing that Anna was unsure. 

"It's harder to tell, here," he said. In Russia, omega males went to greater lengths to blend in with the female omegas. Before he came to American, Zhenya hadn't even realised there were omegas in the NHL. "I thought he was a beta for two seasons. Then one day I came home to find him in bed with Oksana." That had been a really, really great afternoon, but he figured it would be tactless to go into details. Anna's eyes were bright with interest, though, so he nipped at her earlobe and murmured, "He's so good with his mouth."

She shivered in his arms, and Zhenya was seriously considering sliding his fingers under her panties when there was an ominous clatter, and Beau yelled, "It's not broken!" Anna smiled and stepped away, smoothing her skirt into place.

"Later," she promised, and and he stayed in the pantry for a few minutes, eating cashews out of the packet and waiting for his dick to quiet down.

It was a good party, Zhenya enjoyed himself greatly. He flirted with all the omegas, and basked in the reproving glares of the other alphas. He wondered, idly, if he could lure Olli into spending some time. He'd been a rookie last time Zhenya had omegas in his house. That was something to think about another day, though; Olli was sweet, and his coy glances were very endearing, but Zhenya had priorities.

At ten, Ksenia cited the babysitter and began the circuit of kisses and goodbyes. Watches were inspected, and Zhenya told everyone it was still early. Nevertheless, people began to leave. Hornqvist and Tanger eyed each other for a while, but Olli linked his arm with Malin's and looked demure. Tanger didn't make an issue of it, and instead went to hover around Sid for a bit while his girls were putting on their coats and kissing Anna and promising visits. Sid didn't encourage him, just talked imperturbably on to Knuckles, who began to look like a nervous horse under the weight of Tanger's gaze, rolling his eyes around and scuffing at the ground. Flower threw Tanger's coat over his head and pushed him out the front door while he was still spluttering in outrage, and Zhenya congratulated himself on another evening without any alpha clashes.

When Zhenya went to the door to see off Duper and Carol-Lynne, Sid had abandoned Knuckles and vanished. He couldn't have left, unless he went out the back door. Which he wouldn't, right? Craning his neck to look about almost distracted him from trying to kiss Carol-Lynne and getting Duper's Dorito-smelling hand in his face again.

"Gross," he said with feeling, and bodily shoved Duper out the door and slammed it behind him. Then he had to open it again for Beau and Knuckles and a couple of rookies he hadn't yet bothered to learn the names of. Duper gave him the finger from the gate, and Zhenya slammed the door louder. 

That was the last of them - except for Sid, he hoped. Zhenya straightened up a few things, but he liked the post-party atmosphere. It was warm, like a cushion that had been sat on. Anna would say it was just an excuse for leaving mess, but she should know better; his reason for leaving mess was always that he could afford to pay people to clean up after him.

Sid reappeared, holding a handful of glasses, and normally Geno would chirp him about his urge to clean, but seeing Sid act proprietary in his house filled him with fierce joy. He waited til Sid set the glasses down before kissing him, and _oh_ , he knew that sweet salt taste that was smeared over Sid's lips. No wonder he'd lost track of Anna. 

"You have nice time?" he murmured against Sid's lips, and Sid made a distracted noise, clutching at his shoulders with all the desperation of a man who hadn't had a very pleasant summer of bed hopping. "You and Anna, you like?"

"Of course I do, G," he said when Zhenya eased away. "I'd like anyone you loved. And Anna's really great."

"She's best," Zhenya agreed. "But I worry, you know. I miss you."

"I haven't been anywhere," Sid protested, and Zhenya kissed him again, because he wasn't about to argue semantics. He'd missed _this_ Sid, the one who went pliant in his arms and whose breath cracked when Zhenya nipped at his throat.

"Come to bed?" Zhenya said, hopeful. "Guest room made up."

"Yeah, Anna's sacked out." His lips quirked, smug. "I showed her a really good time."

"Yes, yes, everyone know you have best mouth," Zhenya said, and herded him to the stairs. He'd heard quite enough gossip over the years about Sid's skills; his body tingled to discover if Sid had learned anything new.

He was a little slicker with the way he stripped out of his clothes; no catching his necklace on his shirt buttons or forgetting to take his socks off. Zhenya didn't quite miss that clumsiness, because Sid was no less enthusiastic when he tossed his shirt on the chair and unbuckled his belt.

"You're not," Zhenya said, and stepped closer, shoved his hand inside Sid's open fly to touch his skin. Bare, and bare, waxed-smooth skin all the way down. "You don't wear underwear?" he said, because he definitely didn't have the words or available brainpower to discuss Sid's new grooming habits.

"I had some earlier," Sid said, looking up through his eyelashes. "Guess I lost them somewhere."

"Fuck," Zhenya muttered, and pushed him towards the bed, stumbling together until Sid tumbled onto the bed with a noisy laugh he covered with one hand. Zhenya dragged his pants off and kissed the pale, tender skin above his dick. It tasted like Anna too. "Fuck, Sid." 

"Give me your fingers." Sid spread his legs, tanned right up to the creases of his thighs, and Zhenya used his thumb to spread Sidney's ass and make a little space before pushing one finger in, and _in_.

" _Fuck_ ," he said again, because he had no other words. Sid gripped him as tight as ever, but he was worked slick and soft already, and Zhenya could already ease a second finger in.

"Anna got me ready," Sid said, ruinously. "Says she's got a strap-on she'd like to try on me some time." And that was an image he couldn't hold in his head too long, so he pulled his fingers out with an obscene _pop_ and stood to strip out of his clothes as fast as possible.

He wanted Sid's mouth, he always did, but Sid's splayed thighs, the memory of the face he made when he was getting fucked just right - no, he had to have that, now. He grabbed for lube, and hesitated.

"No condom," Sid said, and Zhenya nodded and slicked his dick, unable to wait for the lube to warm in his palm. 

Pushing in was the same near painful ecstasy he remembered. Something to grit his teeth against until Sid's body made space for him, and he could settle into a more comfortable pleasure. Sid blinked up at him with hazy eyes, and his hands drifted from Zhenya's hair to his shoulders and down the length of his body, stroking along the length of his spine hand after hand, like a man petting a cat.

"You're bigger," he said, half-drunk off their bodies, and then he giggled. "I mean - not your dick."

"Shh, don't be mean about my dick," Zhenya said fondly, and kissed his open mouth before he could say anything else. Sid was bigger, too, all his off-season weight on him, his shoulders even wider than they had been a few years ago. Soft under his chin and round his waist, spare flesh that would be stripped away by New Year.

They moved together, struggling to find a rhythm. Sid was still pushy in bed, still tried to take control, using his thighs as leverage until Zhenya hoisted them up around his waist. Sid's core was strong, but Zhenya had the advantage of gravity, and he drove Sid down into the mattress with thrust after thrust until Sid was making wordless aerated noises into Zhenya's mouth. Zhenya paused to shake sweat out of his eyes, and Sid sucked in a huge breath and let it out in desperate words.

"Touch me, fuck, touch me," he begged, and Zhenya looked between them, at the bare pink length of Sid's dick, glossy with pre-come.

"Can't come like this?" he asked, wondering if that had changed too, but Sid shook his head and tightened his thighs around Zhenya's waist.

"I don't want to, I want _you_ to touch me."

"Bossy," Zhenya sighed, but he wanted to make Sid come, drag it out of him and feel him wrap tight and sweet and shuddering around Zhenya's cock. He spat in his palm, and rubbed it over the slick head of Sid's cock, watched him shake and chew on his lip. Sid lifted his hips against Zhenya's weight, rubbing Zhenya's cock deep inside him, and Zhenya was tempted to just let him do that, work himself to orgasm against dick and palm. It was too much, though, too much to bear without responding, and Zhenya shifted his weight and rolled his hips at just the hard, steady pace that had always gotten Sid off fast.

Sid's moans rose higher in pitch and volume until he jammed the meat of his hand into his mouth. Muffled noises escaped around his teeth as he came, and Zhenya smeared come along the length of his cock, got him good and messy. Then he could brace both hands against the bed and just fuck fast and selfish until, finally, thought was wiped out in a crushing wave of sensation.

They separated somehow, and sprawled on the bed, loosely entangled. It was a little chilly, but Zhenya's muscles were too rubbery to bother pulling down the covers. Too soon, Sid shifted, and Zhenya pawed idly for him, then more urgently when he rolled out of the bed onto his feet.

"You're not go?" He sounded panicked, but that was okay as Sid sat on the bed again, and let Zhenya capture his hand.

"Not if you don't want me to." He twisted their fingers together, looking down at them like he was expecting to find something new. "I missed this too, you know. Us."

"Didn't have to stay away," Zhenya said, gently. "Works for some people, you know, just omega male."

"Yeah." Sid sighed. "I just - well, I guess those people are braver than me. And I guess I didn't realise you'd take quite so long to get a serious relationship again."

"She's worth waiting for," Zhenya said, feeling that tender shiver in his heart that always accompanied thoughts of Anna. "You love her, soon, wait and see."

Sid smiled at him, and lifted Zhenya's hand to his lips. "Soon," he agreed. "Zhenya, I - want to be here more often, okay? Like…" he bit his lip, and hope choked Zhenya for a moment.

"Like Flower does with Tanger," he said when he could speak again, and Sid nodded. "Yes, Sid. I want that." 

Sid took a soft breath, and his eyes closed for a moment. He looked happy. He looked like Zhenya had looked that first day back in Pittsburgh, when he'd caught his own face in the mirror, full of quiet joy to have Anna _here_ , in their _home_. 

"Okay," Sid said, and stood up. "So that's something to… work towards. But right now I'm going to clean up, okay? I'm covered in both of you."

Zhenya made a show of objection, grumbling and grabbing at Sid's waist, but let him go into the en suite. He got up and crossed the hall, poking his head around his bedroom door to check on Anna.

She was sprawled out on the bed, sheets tangled round her ankles and a stray pillow clutched in one hand. He smiled, and went to loosen her grip and tidy the bedclothes a little. She wore an old, worn-soft t-shirt of his and black shorts that fitted her oddly; he ran his fingers under the edge of them curiously, and then realised she was wearing Sid's underwear.

"You like them?" she murmured. The visible slit of her eye shone in the hallway light for a second before it closed again.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. It was too soon to be hard again, but his dick was definitely doing its best. "I like you."

"Mmm." She let him tuck the pillow under her head, and trailed her fingers along his wrist. "Are you coming to bed soon? Both of you."

"Soon," he said, and gently drew the sheets up over her before going to bring Sidney into their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The mating behaviour in this fic is a combination of the ruff, and the side-blotched lizard. Beta males and females form monogamous pairs. Alpha males collect omega females, and omega males "sneak" into alpha territory, mate with omega females, and also mate with the alpha males, who don't consider omega males a threat.


End file.
